Everything you've ever dreamed of
by RiverWhiteDragon
Summary: Why can't everything just be perfect?


Title: Everything you've ever dreamed of

Words:/Format: ~4,000

Characters: Albus/Scorpius, Teddy/James

Rating/warning(s): PG-13, character death

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction set in the Harry Potter universe – all recognizable characters and settings are the property of J. K. Rowling and her associates. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is made from this work. Please observe your local laws with regards to the age-limit and content of this work.

Summary: Why can't everything just be too perfect?

Author's Note: Sorry, I'm terrible at summaries! This is my first time writing this generation/pairing, my first fest thing and the first time Ive posted anything in about 3 years so please be nice! The song they play is Giorni Dispari by Ludovico Einaudi at Phys_nuts request! Did my best to do your prompts, hope you enjoy it chibi! And of course, big thanks to my betas G and S for all your wonderful help and late night sessions! Love you!

"It's room 105 sir. Just down the hall."

"Thank you."

The nurse watched as the tall blonde man headed away, coat billowing behind him.

"Hey baby, you awake?"

Albus' eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the soft sunbeams flowing through the window, silluetting a figure sitting by his side. He blinked rapidly, crunching up his nose involuntarily, envoking a giggle from the companion currently holding his hand.

"Oh baby you're just adorable, you know that?"

He breathed in the intoxicating vanilla scent as soft lips descended on his. He moaned slightly as they parted.

"Mmm, Scor…"

He gazed lovingly into the silver eyes before him, watching them shine wonderfully. The soft hand cupped his face.

"Welcome back baby."

Albus dragged his eyes from Scor's, glancing around the room.

"What happened?"

"Don't you remember? You had a little accident, but you're home now."

"Accident?"

"Yep," Score replied, brushing it off easily, "but enough of that, we've gotta get you ready. Everyone's waiting."

Albus sat up slowly, the wealth of information causing him great confusion.

"You're welcome home party! Everyone who's anyone is in the dining hall awaiting you!"

Albus groaned loudly, flopping back down on the bed and covering his eyes with an arm. He felt the tug of his duvet and shut his eyes tightly as the light glared on his face again.

"Come on Al! It'll be fun! Trust me, watching our fathers glare warily over the punch bowl is more than amusing! Oh the tensions of generation grudges…"

Albus' hand shot out and pulled the blonde beauty down on top of him.

"Hmmm…well I'm more into improving the relations of this generation…"

Score raised his eyebrows teasingly.

"Is that so Mr. Potter?"

Albus nodded distractedly as he captured the soft lips in between his own, biting lightly on the plump lower lip, illiciting a delicious moan. He gripped Score's head, pulling them closer together, his other hand sliding down over a silky shirt, yanking it loose from the tight-fitting black slacks, to stroke his fingers over the flawless skin of his lover's lower back. The taste and smell of the man above him flooded his senses, drawing him in…until he became vaguely aware of Score's mouth pulling away from his. He groaned in protest, opening his green eyes to meet silver questioningly.

"Al…our guests…we really should go down…"

Al arched an eyebrow. "Sounds like fun…"

He reached out again before Score swatted his hand away.

"Mind out of the gutter Potter!"

Al flopped backwards, pouting. Score's eyes went soft at the sight. He crawled onto the bed, propping himself up by the elbow and allowing his fingers to gently stroke the darker boys' downy cheek.

"Well, I guess you are just out of hospital…tired and groggy…it could take a while to make you presentable…"

Albus' eyes took on a mischevious sheen.

"I am feeling a bit tired…" he murmured as Score started trailing feathery kisses down his collarbone, "and I will need time to get ready..."

"Mmmhmm…" Score's hot tongue flicked against a taunt chest, circling a darkening nipple.

"It could take hours…" Score's head trailed lower down his abdomen.

Albus growled deeply before flipping Score below him and throwing the duvet back over their heads, his lover squealing delightedly.

"You ready?" Albus felt Scorpius squeeze his hand encouragingly and he nodded quickly,breathing deeply to calm himself. Merlin, he really didn't like crowds…The warm hand entwined with his own moved again, bringing Albus' attention back to the wide smile on the man by his side. Why did Score have to like parties so much? He couldn't deny his love anything he wanted. He sighed defeatedly and nodded, painting on a smile as the door was opened before him. Cheers and clapping flodded his ears as he was greeted with the sight of his family and friends, all offering their delight in having him home and well. Albus was quickly pulled into a bear hug by Molly, smothering him in kisses.

"Cut it out Gran," he mumbled, knowing he was turning beetroot red, a look he was well aware did nothing for his appearance.

"I'm sorry my darling, I'm just so glad you're home! Are you feeling okay? I can stay for a few days to look after you –" Albus tried to stop his eyes from going wide with horror.

"I'll take good care of him Mrs. Weasley," Scorpius interjected, flashing her one of his brilliant smiles that always threw her off topic.

"Oh, yes well of course." She stumbled, returning the smile shyly.

"Will you excuse us please?" He continued, starting to lead Al away, as Molly remained flustered.

"Oh sure. Such a nice boy." Albus stifled a laugh as they started across the room.

"You don't half have a way with the ladies…" he whispered, poking Score in the side playfully.

"Explains why you like me so much," he retorted, sticking his tongue out when he received a glare. They continued circling the room, stopping to converse with their guests like perfect hosts. They had just finished up with Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, when Al felt the slight tremor of laughter from Score. He glanced questioningly. Score's eyes met his and gestured to the refreshment table where both sets of their parents stood, Ginny and Astoria smiling warmly in their direction. Both stood with their arms linked in their husband's, keeping them out of trouble as they threw suspicious glances in each others' direction, while trying to look as comfortable as possible. Both Score and Al burst out laughing at the sight.

"They'll never change will they?" Al commented, shaking his head in despair.

"I think they're still waiting for us to start trying to kill each other. We confuse them relentlessly."

Al turned his boyfriend around, sliding his arms down to his perfect hips and kissed him soundly.

"Well, they'll be waiting a long time," he murmured when he pulled away to watch Score slowly opened his now lust-filled eyes.

"Mmmhmm. Definitely." Al glanced back to the table to see the now extremely uncomfortable look mirrored on both their father's faces.

"Do you think it's because it's like watching themselves only younger?" He mused as he continued to observe them shift around awkwardly. Score snorted at his side.

"Ha, no way. They wish they had been as good looking as us."

Al thre him an amused smile before taking his hand.

"Well, best go say hello then." Scorpius sighed dramatically, before allowing himself to be led away.

"So then just whaen I had managed to barter down the merchant to 50 galleons, I turned around to find a group of 15 children dancing around in a conga line being led by none other than Ricky Martin here, sporting the most ridiculously over sized hat you have ever seen!" Teddy finished dramaticly, passing around the photos of his and James' honeymoon to Mexico a few weeks before.

The room exploded with laughter as James produced said hat from behind the chair they were sitting on and placed it on his head proudly.

Teddy rolled his eyes, smiling as his new husband planted a series of kisses on his face.

Albus smiled warmly as he watched them, glad to see his brother so happy and settled.

He let his eyes wander around the room. His father had relaxed a little and was kissing his mothers hand lovingly.

Louis and his new boyfriend, he couldn't remember his name,were subtly scooting closer to the door, trying no doubt, to escape for a lust fuelled tryst in one of the deserted bedrooms down the hall.

His grandparents were observing all their children and grandchildren, pride shining from their faces.

He couldn't help but wonder what he had done, what all of them had done, to deserve such happiness.

He held Scorpius closer on his lap, pressing his nose into the soft hair, smiling as the other man snuggled back against him. They were interuppted by James' voice.

"Hey lovebirds, give us a song then! Some hosts you are! We demand entertainment!"

Albus was about to protest when Score jumped up excitedly, taking his hand and pulling him over to the piano.

"Score no..." but his objections were cut off by the blonde pouting adorably.

"Please Al...play us something...

He rolled his eyes and sighed, watching the triumphant smile now creeping onto Scores face.

"Alright love, but only if you play our song with me."

Score leaned down and kissed him.

"It would be an honour."

Albus' fingers flowed over the piano keys, pitch perfect with Scorpius' violin notes. They stood at an angle, allowing them to stare at eachother throughout.

They knew this song off by heart, they had been playing it together since their school days and Al had always loved how it described them, every roaring crescendo, every hushed alto, it all came together like a musical interpretation of their ups and downs over the years.

As always happened with Giorni Dispari, by the time the final bars faded out, Albus' eyes had welled up, a reaction mirrored on Scorpius' face.

They hardly heard the applause that filled the room, or the standing ovation, so enthralled in eachother as they were.

Eventually Albus was snapped back to reality when Score turned and bowed extravagantly to his adoring audience.

"Thank you all! Your enthusiasm is greatly appreciated!"

Albus watched on in amusement as Score put down his violin and turned to the crowd once more.

"As you all know, we are here today because we love Albus, and we are all so happy to have him home! And though presents were not expected at this event, I love him more than you guys so I got him something anyway!"

Albus shook his head at his now sweetly smiling boyfriend in embarressment.

"Albus. My sweet sweet Albus, ever since that frosty october night when you came bursting into my bedroom, dishevelled and sweating to inform me that I shouldn't be with Callum Faircraft because he was a terrible piano player and would never worship me or obsessively know everything about me the way you did, I knew ours would be a love that would last forever. Or at least until I got the restraining order through."

He winked at a now bright red Albus teasingly.

"From that moment, there wasn't a single time I wanted to be away from your side, and you returned my affection in kind. At the tender age of 25, I have dedicated a third of my life to you."

He turned to face the room thoughtfully. "Actually, if we include the years of friendship we shared also, its been nearly half my life! And in that time I have experienced a love and bond I didn't realise or ever dare dream was possible. There are no words to describe how important you are to me, so I have been forced to resort to being a man of action."

Scorpius approached Albus and took a knee.

"Albus Severus Potter, will you consent to marry me?"

Albus stared at him in disbelief, focusing on the silver band sitting snuggly in the black velvet box in Scores hand, lost for words.

His eyes darted upwards and were met with the intense silver orbs of his boyfriend, filled with hope and love.

He smiled widely, pulling Score to his feet and kissing him deeply. Finally he let him go. Score was beaming.

"I assume thats a yes?"

"Yes Yes YES! of course! Merlin, I love you."

Score stroked his cheek softly.

"I love you more than anything."

Al could have sworn he saw a flash of sadness in Scorpius' eyes for a moment, but all thoughts about it were quickly swept away as the two were engulfed by family and friends, shouting their congratulations.

"So the tuxedos should arrive tomorrow afternoon honey." Rose informed Score when they had all retired to the sitting room for the night.

Most of their relatives had either flooed home or had taken a spare bedroom until the morning.

Albus was comfortably seated in a big red armchair, Score curled up in his lap, head lying cutely on his shoulder, playing with their entwined and Lily were sharing the couch and Teddy and James had taken the love seat opposite them.

Score nodded to Rose in thanks, but Al stared at her confused.

"We only got engaged a couple of hours ago! How could you possibly have things planned already?"

Rose blushed slightly, eyes darting to Scorpius.

Albus looked down at the innocently grinning bundle in his arms.

"Score?"

The big silver eyes bore into his adorably.

"I sort of already organised...well everything..."

Als eyes went wide. Score sat up slightly to look at him face to face.

"Come on baby! You hate girly stuff like this anyway! So I figured we should put our faghags to good use!" He gestured at Rose and Lily who looked only mildly insulted.

"And its not like you were going to say no..." he smiled cheekily as Al raised an eyebrow. His face fell slightly, suddenly unsure.

"You wouldnt have right?"

Several apologetic snuggles and kisses later, all was forgiven and the two men were back to looking blissfully happy once more.

"So when is the ceremony then Mr. Wedding Planner?" Al asked as he nuzzled Scores ear softly. Score shivered.

"Two days time baby. I can't wait!"

He uncharacteristicly started giggling with the girls, causing James to let out a snort.

"Well I think I'm going to hit the hay before it becomes a regular girl fest in here..."

He rose from his seat, pulling Teddy with him. As they started to leave, hugging the girls goodnight, Al placed a gentle kiss on the back of Scores neck.

"I think it's about time we headed up ourselves baby. We haven't celebrated yet..."

Score was up in an instant.

"Bye Ladies!" he yelled back at the room as he dragged a far from protesting fiance to their room roughly.

"How you holding up?" James whispered in Albus' ear as they stood near the alter in the constructed chapel built in the centre of the elaborately decorated garden.

Albus took another deep breath before answering.

"Yeah, I think I'm good." James gripped his shoulder warmly.

"Trust me Al, you two are going to be as happy as Teddy and I." Al smiled at him, so glad to have his big brother by his side.

They turned around to see Scorpius and Teddy hurrying towards them excitedly.

He and Score had debated extensively over which one of them had to walk down the aisle until Score decided to throw tradition to the wind and have neither of them do it. After all, with his delicate features it would look far too girlie, and if Al did it, he would probably fall flat on his face. Damn Potter genes.

Scorpius reached Albus' side and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

"You ready baby?"

Al looked into the glowing face of the man he loved more than life itself.

"Without a doubt."

With that, they took eachothers hands and approached their stage.

"Goodbye boys! Have a wonderful trip!" Molly yelled as the new Mr. and Mr. Potter-Malfoy climbed into their limo to the airport. They had danced all night and spent some much needed time with the people they loved.

When they shut the door behind them, Albus threw himself down beside his new husband, eyes closed in bliss. He pulled Scorpius' head onto his chest, stroking the blonde locks.

"So... where are we going?"

He watched as Scorpius slowly smiled, but said nothing. Albus waited a few more seconds before he realised he wasn't getting an answer. He moved his hands down Scores body, and as he reached the abdomen, he suddenly started to tickle him relentlessly.

"AAH! Albus STOP!" the blonde begged, trying to wriggle away but to no avail. Al held fast.

"Tell me now Score."

Scorpius resisted for another few minutes before throwing his hands up in defeat.

"Okay okay! I'm taking you to Egypt."

Albus' eyes widened in excitement.

"Oh my god! That's amazing! How did you know that was a dream of mine? I know I never mentioned it."

That strangely sad look flashed over Scorpius' face again, but asAlbus opened his mouth to ask about it, the blonde resumed talking.

"I guess I'm just a mind reader. Oh, come on! We are finally here!"

With that, Scorpius jumped out of the limo and started running towards the big grey building like a child near a sweet shop.

"This is perfect Score, thank you."

Scorpius kissed his husbands hand as he settled down next to him on the golden sand, cuddling into his side. They had been away for two days now, candlelight dinners, walks on the beach and plenty of alone time in the confines of their honeymoon suite. Albus was pretty sure that much more happiness then this would cause him to explode.

His arm went possessively around Scorpius' shoulders, guarding him against a not yet present wind as they sat watching the sunset, perched on the head of the Sphinx.

They stared silently at the dazzling light display, the uncountable shades of red, orange, yellow and blue, all mingled to create an unearthly beautiful sky.

"Haven't you been here before Score?" Albus whispered.

The other man never took his eyes off the sight before him but nodded.

"Is it like you remembered it?"

"Exactly the same." he responded, his voice barely reaching Albus' ears as an unnoticed tear rolled down his cheek.

Neither spoke again until the sun had gone completely, after which Scorpius sat up suddenly, his brooding mood evaporated and eyes shining.

"One last gift my love!"

He went to rise but was caught by a strong hand. He was pulled back down until his eyes met their emerald counterparts.

"The only gift I require is you." Al whispered softly, hand cupping his cheek, "And I have you. Forever."

Scorpius looked almost startled as he stared unmoving at him before leaning in and kissing him deeply.

"Indulge me anyway."

Albus rolled his eyes and got to his feet, following as Score headed away, stopping at a small vase not 50 yards away.

Al arched an eyebrow.

"Portkey?"

Score smiled.

"Trust me."

When he opened his eyes again it was pitch black. Then with a loud snap, light flooded where they stood, revealing an elaborately designed balcony in a beautiful opera hall.

In the centre of the balcony was a loveseat, covered in black and purple silk, and a table with roses, bubbly and chocolates.

Further lights turned on to illuminate the stage on which sat a piano player and his chamber ensemble.

"Score... what..."

"Shh..." Score put a finger to Albus' mouth and led him over to the couch.

The room filled with the sound of soft piano notes so familiar that it made Albus' heart soar.

"Our song..."

Score beamed at him before resting him on his chest.

They lay together, lost in the music, the warm aura of their love increasing with each crescendo.

Albus couldn't imagine life getting any better than this. But it was only the beginning. He had the rest of his life to be happy with Scorpius. Have a family, grow old in eachothers arms.

He snuggled into Scorpius' chest, overwhelmed by the strength of his feelings, enjoying the soothing movements of his loves fingers combing through his hair.

"Sleep now Al." Scor whispered into his ear.

"Mmm...I love you so much Score."

The blonde kissed his head.

"I love you too Al. Always and forever. Never forget.

"Hes waking up,look." Lilys voice distantly reached his ears as Al grogily opened his eyes, blinking slowly, the blinding light stabbing at his corneas. He dazedly looked around the white room disorientated.

"Hnn...Where am I?" he murmured croakily.

"Shh Al its ok, you're in the hospital,don't try to move."

The hazy fog around him didnt appear to lift.

He could see the outline of Lily and his father by his left side, eyes roaming until he fell on the outline of a blond figure by the end of his bed.

"Score?"

The blond head shook sadly. His vision cleared slighly to reveal the older Malfoy, Dracos eyes filled with unspoken grief.

He tried to sit up, only to be overcome with pain down his right side.

"Oww..." he fell back down as his fathers hand reached out for him.

"Where... where is Scorpius?" His eyes dared around franticly before Lily took his hand in hers.

"Im sorry Al, he's not here... he's gone."

A dizzy nauseating feeling filled him as he tried to rise again. "Gone? what? why am I here? I feel awful, Score would never leave me like this..."

He tried to focus on his sisters tear filled orbs. "Oh Al, you were in an accident, Scorpius didnt make it, youve been out cold for 3 weeks..."

Albus was unable to comprehend her words.

"What dont be stupid, we just went to sleep listening to our song... we're only back from our honeymoon. was it the trip back?..."

Harry moved into his vision.

"What honeymoon Al?"

The influx of information was too much for him, and he collapsed again.

He opened his eyes slowly, to find Rose beside him. She had been crying extensively, her eyes bloodshot and her cheeks an unattractive red.

"Al? you ok?"

He blinked painfully. "Rose? I had a dream, is Score..."

Her eyes swelled up again. "Oh Al, that was no dream...Score really is gone..."

He held a hand out and she helped him into a sitting position, gave him a glass of water and sat down again by his side. He did his best to focus on her.

"What happened?" he croaked.

"You and Score were driving back from that muggle launch party in London when the black ice caused a lorry off the road and into your lane. Score couldn't swerve on time. The ambulance did their best but about a day after you got brought in the tests confirmed Score had fatal internal damage. There was nothing they could do. Im so sorry..."

Al was silent for a few moments, staring in to space. Finally he spoke in a voice no louder than a whisper.

"But that can't be... we were together at home. I got out of hospital and we had a wonderful party. You were all there and Score proposed and we got married and visited Egypt at twilight...

Rose took his hand again,and when he looked down at it, he noticed the thick silver band around his middle finger. She followed his line of vision and took a deep breath.

"That's what I need to talk to you about Al. Before he lost conciousness I was talking to Score and he asked a favour of me."

Als wide eyes bore into hers. "What? What favour?"

"He wanted to spend his last days with you. When we arrived at the hospital we were told that he had about 3 weeks max. He spent the first setting his affairs in order and the second he wanted with you. But you were in a coma..."

Albus looked at her still entirely confused. She took another slow breath.

"I cast a spell, it sort of, moved his conciousness into yours... Im not sure exactly how it works but you know Score, he's so smart that I didn't question his belief in it. I assume by what you've just told me that it worked like he planned."

Albus felt hot tears welling up in his emerald eyes.

"So... it was all a dream? I never had those amazing days?" he felt himself begin to shake and lose caught his hand tightly.

"NO! No Al thats not it at all, Score said I had to explain to you after that it was real. It was him in there with you. It didn't happen out here physically but it did happen. It wasnt a dream, it really was you two! how do you think you got that ring on your finger?"

Albus tried his best to clear his eyes and took the ring off to examine it.

"Maybe you put it on..."

"How Al? I didnt even know what was going on in your head or if it had even worked! That ring just appeared on your finger 5 days ago out of nowhere."

Al scruntinised her again. Her eyes were wide and pleading. She reached into her pocket.

"He said you might not believe me so he said to give you this."

She handed him a small envelope. It was crisp magnolia, with the faint smell of Scores vanilla essence and a wax crest of the malfoy family seal on the back. With shaking hands he opened it.

His eyes welled again at the sight of Scores delicate handwriting.

I love you Al, Always and forever. Never forget. x x x

Roses arms went around him as his tears began to soak the paper.

"Al I'm sorry..."

The two sat togeher for an indeterminable amount of time, holding eachother and mourning.

"It will be ok Al. Score gave the last of himself to give you lasting memories. You got to live for him now." Rose soothed later,rubbing his back gently.

Al was sitting in his bed holding his two keepsakes tightly to his chest.

"It was real."

She nodded in agreement, not a trace of doubt on her features.

"Definitely real."

Al nodded softly.

"Thank you Scor", he whispered, slipping his wedding band back on his finger.

"I'll love you forever and always. And never ever forget. x x x


End file.
